Miraculous Pretty Cure Harmony Style
Miraculous Pretty Cure Harmony Style is the Sequel to Miraculous Pretty Cure. It introduces Cure Rena and Cure Carapace. In the English Dub it's name stays the Same and in Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes 2.0 Premise Even though Hawkmoth was defeated it didn't truly mean there wasn't more evil to fight. Lila has become a New Villain named Illusion. She is now trying to take over Paris. It's up to the Miraculous Pretty Cures to stop her. Also Marinette and Adrien's Best Friends Alya and Nino become Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cures Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Cure Ladybug Marinette is the Leader of Miraculous Pretty Cure. She is a Clusmy Teenage Girl who has a Crush In Adrien. She is Cure Ladybug the Pretty Cure of Good Luck. Her Main Color Is Red and Her Sub Color is Black Adrien Agreste/Cure Noir Adrien Agreste is a Teenage Boy and Famous Model. Adrien is the Son of Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste but wants to go to school like a normal kid He has a Crush on Cure Ladybug. He is Cure Noir '''the Pretty Cure of Bad Luck. His Main Color is Black and his Sub Color is White Bridgette Cheng/Cure Luckybug Bridgette is Marinette’s Long Lost Older Cousin. Brainwashed by Hawkmoth into '''Dark Ladybug '''one of Hawkmoth’s Assistants. She was Purified by Cure Ladybug. Later, she has a crush on Felix. She became '''Cure Luckybug the Pretty Cure of Nice Luck. Her Main Color is Magenta And her Sub Color is Light Blue Felix Agreste/Cure Claw Felix is Adrien’s Lost Lost Brother who was brainwashed by Hawkmoth into Dark Noir '''one of Hawkmoth’s Assistants. He was Purified by Cure Noir, and later has a crush on Bridgette. He became '''Cure Claw the Pretty Cure of Dark Luck. His Main Color is Dark Blue And His Sub Color is Dark Green Alya Cesarie/Cure Rena Alya is Marinette's Best Friend and Founder of the Ladyblog. She is obsessed with Superheroes and the like and eventually develops a relationship with Nino. She is Cure Rena '''the Pretty Cure of Illusions. Her Main Color is Orange and her Sub Color is White Nino Lahiffe/Cure Carapace Nino is Adrien's Best Friend. He DJs and usually wears headphones. He eventually develops a Relationship with Alya. He is '''Cure Carapace the Pretty Cure of Protection. His Main Color is Green Mascots Tikki Tikki is Marinette’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Creation. She ends her Sentences in ~kiki in the Japanese Version Plagg Plagg is Adrien’s Fairy Partner And The Kwami of Destruction. He ends his sentences in ~plagg in the Japanese Version Rikki Rikki is Bridgette’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Harmony. She ends her Sentences In ~Rikki in the Japanese version Scratch Scratch is Felix’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Chaos. He ends his sentences in ~scratch in the Japanese Version Trixx Trixx is Alya's Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Trickery. He ends his sentences in ~Trixx in the Japanese Version Wayzz Wayzz is Nino's Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Protection. He ends his sentences in ~Wayzz in the Japanese Version Trivia * The Aqua and Ice Power Ups do appear in this series and are used when needed Songs It's Ladybug! Miraculous Pretty Cure Harmony Style Ver (Opening Song sung by Miyamoto Kanako) The New Girls have Arrived (Ending 1 sung by Gojo Mayumi) Newcomers (Ending 2 sung by Miyamoto Kanako) Category:Sequels